


Dos es multitud, tres es fiesta

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony y Steve te follan al mismo tiempo, Vaginal Sex, chris evans - Freeform, cursi, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Donde Steve y Tony te dan el mejor sexo de tu vida.(No usé T/N ni "Rayita")  Espero que lo disfruten ;)





	Dos es multitud, tres es fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> ...Three is a charm  
>  Two is not the same,  
> I don't see the harm  
> So are you game?
> 
> 3 (Britney Spears)

  


* * *

-Por favor...- Suplicas tomando una brusca bocanada de aire. -...Tony.-  


-Aun no preciosa, aguanta un poco más para mí.- Susurra el hombre de hierro contra tu oído. -Deja que Steve se divierta un poco más contigo.-

Veinte minutos habían pasado, veinte tortuosos minutos desde que el Capitán había puesto sus patrióticos labios sobre ti, veinte minutos desde que entraste a la habitación donde encontraste a Tony Stark y a Steve Rogers desnudos, cachondos y hambrientos de ti.

Ahora estabas sentada a la orilla de la cama, con Tony detrás de ti, sujetando tus brazos con sus fuertes manos, manteniéndote impotente mientras Steve, de rodillas frente a ti, chupa, lame y mordisquea tu intimidad. Tus muslos están rosados por la rasposa barba en sus cachetes y descubres leves marcas de mordiscos de Tony sobre tus hombros.

Tratas con cada músculo de tu cuerpo de controlarte, de mantener el clímax bajo control; pero te parece imposible, Tony no dejaba de jugar con tus pechos y tus pezones, y su boca no para de susurrar las cosas más perversas y oscuras contra tu oído.

-Acaríciame más rápido.- Te ordena moviendo su cadera, entrando y saliendo de tu agarre.

Tú obedeces y lo masturbas con más velocidad. Le escuchas gruñir de placer contra tu nuca.

-Buena chica.- Te felicita.

El hombre de hierro suelta uno de tus senos y desliza su mano por tu cuerpo camino abajo, las rasposas puntas de sus dedos estimulan la piel a su paso. Se detiene una vez que alcanza la rubia cabeza del soldado entre tus piernas, lo ves hundir sus dedos en su cabello dorado y empujar su cabeza más hacia ti.

Un fuerte espasmo de placer te estremece y tus muslos inmediatamente se cierran.

-Uh, uh, preciosa, debes abrirlas grande para que nuestro Capitán pueda devorarte apropiadamente.- Mira hacia abajo sobre tu hombro. -Míralo, nota cuan desesperado succiona el orgasmo fuera de ti, el pobre estuvo fantaseando con probarte toda la semana.- Tony lame sutilmente el borde exterior de tu oreja. -...Y yo también.-

Temblorosa, abres las piernas. Las manos de Steve suben por tus muslos hasta atrapar tus glúteos, te atrae más hacia él aun cuando es imposible y su boca abusa de la manera más exquisita de tu sexo.

-Mueve tu pelvis, usa su boca para complacerte, le encanta cuando hago eso.- Te aconseja Tony.

Aprovechas ese conocimiento y restriegas tu intimidad contra el atractivo rostro del soldado. Le escuchas gemir complacido entre tus muslos; Tony tenía razón, le encanta, lo ves acariciar su polla con más entusiasmo.

-Exacto, justo así.- Escuchas a Tony musitar, consumido en la lujuria de ver a las dos personas que más deseaba en el mundo fornicando frente a él.

 _¿Quién diría que los protectores más grandes de la tierra podrían ser tan pervertidos?_  piensas cada vez que te contactan para participar en un trió estos dos.

Sientes la punta de su lengua torcerse sobre tu clítoris y los espasmos comienzan a manifestarse dentro de ti.

Dejas caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de Tony.

-¡Por favor!- Gritas sin aliento.

Sientes la sonrisa de Tony contra tu mejilla antes de besarla.

-Hazlo preciosa, suéltalo, empapa la cara de Steve con tu orgasmo.-

Al instante liberas el clímax que habías estado conteniendo durante los veinte minutos más largos de tu vida. El orgasmo no tiene piedad sobre tu cuerpo, no hay musculo que no palpite ante cada contracción de tu intimidad, tu temperatura corporal se eleva y por un momento temes derretirte en medio de estos dos hombres.

Durante varios segundos no eres más que espasmos, jadeos y mucho placer.

El éxtasis termina y tú eres un desastre; estás temblando, nunca nadie te había dejado así después de un orgasmo. Te sientes fantástica.

-Mierda...- Suspiras satisfecha.

-Lenguaje.- Escuchas a Steve advertir antes de subir a la cama y besarte en los labios. Te saboreas en su boca y te encanta.

-Déjame probar, cariño.-

Steve separa sus labios de los tuyos y los dirige hacia los de su esposo.

-Por supuesto cabeza de metal.- Ambos toman las mejillas del otro y se dan un apasionado beso.

Ves la lengua de Steve juguetear con la de Tony de la misma manera que lo hizo con tu sexo e inmediatamente sabes que necesitas más de esa boca sobre ti. El nivel de perversión y lujuria que compartían estos dos cada vez que estaban en la misma cama era inaudito.

Estás maravillada, ver a dos atractivos hombres desnudos, besándose, compartiendo tu orgasmo de boca en boca, es indescriptiblemente erótico para ti. Sus cuerpos musculosos, sus rostros atractivos, sus semblantes poderosos y seguros, te lamentas por no haber traído una cámara, la imagen desarrollándose frente a ti definitivamente merecía ser retratada en una foto o al menos en un fanart.

-Esto es mil veces mejor que el fanfiction.- Murmuras jugueteando con tu sensible clítoris.

Tony pone una mano en el fuerte pecho del súper soldado y lo aparta rompiendo el beso.

-Cariño, ¿En dónde están tus modales? Nuestra invitada probablemente se siente sola por allá.-

Sacudes la cabeza. -No, no, ignórenme. Ustedes continúen.- te masajeas el clítoris un poco más. -Ya saben #TeamStony y todo eso.-

-Tony tiene razón, no es aceptable.- El capitán concuerda. -Va contra mis principios que una dama sea dejada de lado.-

Te encanta cuando Steve habla así, todo correcto y educado, aun en la cama.

-Y va en contra de mi reglamento personal tener a una deseable mujer en mi cama y no satisfacerla como es debido.- Añade Tony.

Te encanta cuando habla así, todo autoritario y playboy.

-Dinos, dulzura, ¿cuál polla deseas dentro de ti primero?- Toma su propio miembro y empieza a acariciarlo. -Esta...- Toma la polla de Steve con su mano libre y comienza a acariciarla igualmente. -...O esta.-

Era difícil decidir, ambos eran fantásticos fornicando, no podías seleccionar un favorito porque no lo había, ni siquiera podías elegir en base a tamaño, ambos estaban iguales en cuanto a extensión y grosor. Es una decisión difícil, pero eres una chica inteligente, encuentras la solución rápidamente.

-Quiero que los dos lo hagan al mismo tiempo.- Sentencias finalmente. -Puedo con los dos, uno con mi boca y al otro con mi vagina.-

Sus respectivas pollas palpitan en las manos de Tony en respuesta.

-La chica tiene una mente muy perversa. Me encanta.- Dice el científico a su esposo quien parece estar a punto de saltarte encima.

Te chupas los dedos saboreando el líquido pre seminal del hombre de hierro que quedó impregnado en ellos. -No tienes idea.-

En instantes los hombres se posicionan a ambos lados de la cama, se decidió que Tony tomaría tu boca y Steve tu sexo dado que la última vez fue Tony quien se corrió en tu vagina.

Te acuestas sobre tu espalda y abres la boca y las piernas, muy excitada y dispuesta.

-Alguien está ansiosa, ¿uh?-

Sonríes y guiñas un ojo.

Steve se ríe -Usted, señorita, es increíble.- se sube encima de ti y te besa en los labios.

Tú le rodas los hombros con los brazos y aceptas su lengua. Sabe a ti, sabe a Tony, sabe a sexo.

Steve termina el beso y tú jadeante miras sus ojos azules, muy cercas de tu rostro, muy cercas de tu alma.

-Eso es tan caliente.- Tony se acaricia el miembro. -No sé quién es más fornicable.-

Notas un centello de diablura en los ojos del soldado. -Descuida cabeza de metal, también tendrás tu diversión con mi boca, la noche aun es joven.- Besa la húmeda punta del miembro de Tony y este se estremece bajo sus labios.

-Eres simplemente perfecto, mi capitán.-

-No más que tu mi científico loco.- El rubio sonríe. -Eres el hombre más atractivo en la tierra.-

-Concuerdo contigo, pero tú tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto.-

-Y tú los glúteos más exquisitos de todo el universo.-

-¿Los míos? ¿Has visto los tuyos? Juro que podría usarlos como tambores, son sencillamente majestuosos.-

-Te lo aseguro, no se comparan con los tuyos, en conjunto con tus piernas hacen que pierda el control. Tú, mi delicioso pedazo de ciel...-

-¡Podrían dejar de ser tan melosos y follarme!- Exclamas desesperada y cachonda. -Me encantan juntos, enserio, pero en este momento en lugar de darme orgasmos, me están dando diabetes.-

Ambos se miran entre sí y ríen, se dan un último beso y regresan su atención a ti.

-Lo que el público ordene.- Susurra Tony antes de invadir tu boca con su virilidad.

Sientes las grandes manos de Steve en tus rodillas y acto seguido su miembro está adentrándose en tu cervix. Te encanta esa sensación, tener a dos hombres rellenando tu cuerpo con su lujuria. Saciando su hambre con tu cuerpo y tú satisfaciendo la tuya con el de ellos.

Ambos hombres empiezan a moverse, lento al principio, aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad pausadamente.

Una mano de Steve te estruja el seno derecho.

Una mano de Tony te estruja el seno izquierdo.

Con la mano libre, el hombre de hierro alcanza tu intimidad y con su rasposo pulgar te acaricia el clítoris mientras Steve entra y sale violentamente de ti.

Te contraes en reacción y sientes al Capitán punzar en tu interior.

-Mierda.- Exhala cerrando los ojos.

-Lenguaje, Capitán.- Tony le reprende juguetón.

Con tus manos alcanzas los redondos glúteos de Tony y los sujetas con fuerza, estrujándolos en tus manos, lo jalas hacia ti y lo obligas a alcanzar más profundidad en tu boca.

El hombre de hierro pierde los estribos ante ese gesto y apresura sus movimientos sobre tu clítoris y boca. La cantidad de estímulos en tu cuerpo sobrepasa tu límite, eres una bomba a punto de estallar.

Tony cierra los ojos. -Fóllala más fuerte Steve, ¡hazla gritar en mi polla!-

Steve, como buen soldado, acata las órdenes que se le proporcionaron y aumenta la fuerza en sus estocadas, prácticamente te embiste con cada movimiento de su cadera. Tony no se queda atrás, se desliza por tu garganta con más rapidez, cubriendo con líquido pre seminal cada rincón de tu boca.

Sabes que no falta mucho para que te corras por segunda vez, los primeros espasmos se hacen presentes en tu abdomen y tu sexo palpita en busca de alivio.

-Tony, ella está por correrse, puedo sentirlo en mi p... santo dios, yo también, Tony voy a correrme en ella.- Exclama el Capitán, rojo como un tomate.

-Yo también grandote, esto es demasiado, voy a eyacular para ti, voy a eyacular para ella.- Tony se contrae y expande entre tus labios. -¿Está bien preciosa? ¿Podemos rellenarte con nuestro semen? ¿Podemos vaciarnos en tu delicioso cuerpo de ángel?-

Necesitas alivio, necesitas sentirlo, saborearlo, no puedes esperar más.

Asientes e inmediatamente sucede.

Steve dispara su orgasmo dentro de tu vientre.

Tony dispara su orgasmo dentro de tu garganta.

Tú nuevamente te ves abrumada por tanto placer mientras el segundo orgasmo de la noche se posesiona de tu cuerpo. Prácticamente te convulsionas entre los dos vengadores.

Los tres son devorados por el éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Gemidos, gruñidos, maldiciones y gritos son la banda sonora de aquél pecaminoso escenario. Ellos continúan penetrándote, aun después de su orgasmo, te penetran sin clemencia, exprimen cada gota de su simiente en ti.

Una vez satisfechos salen de ti, primero el Capitán, después Tony.

-Mierda, podría estar aquí adentro todo el día.- Musita el hombre de hierro con los ojos cerrados, renuente a sacar su miembro de tu garganta.

-Tony, tienes que salir de su boca o no podrá hablar.-

Tony gruñe y a regañadientes sale de ti, inmediatamente extrañas sus cuerpos sobre el tuyo.

El científico descansa una rodilla sobre la alfombra y se inclina para besarte los labios. -Estuviste fantástica.- Te felicita contra tu boca.

Intentas expulsar un gracias, pero no puedes, aun eres un tembloroso desastre post orgásmico, apenas puedes respirar.

-Tú también grandote, eres una maquina.- Dice poniéndose de pie.

-Y tú mi combustible.- Steve contesta.

Sus labios se unen y sus pollas, cubiertas de tu orgasmo y saliva, se juntan en el medio.

Semen del Capitán América se desliza por tu barbilla.

Semen de Iron man escurre de entre tus muslos.

Tus músculos te duelen, tus labios palpitan y sonríes con autosuficiencia mientras los dos hombres se pelean por quien te follará después.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó la historia, añadan esta antología a sus listas, sigan esta cuenta y súbanse a este vagón del Smut sin control. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Más historias están por venir.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
